Sweet Benediction
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: AU Story. Draco is the king of his land, and as such commands certain responsibilities. What happens when he'd rather throw that all away for a life of dreams with his stable boy Harry Potter? Drarry!
1. Prologue: My King

My king, you were far too pure for this world, and knowing this tragic fact you left us, left me to its corruption. My love, you lived in a fantasy world none of us could see, and very few of us played a part in. My Draco, I regret nothing of the time I spent with you. The blessed hours of the night when you held me so close to you under the untainted glow of the moon. "Precious Treasure," you once called me, and in your arms I believed I was all you told me.

If I believed in an immortal soul, such as we discussed during those long midnight talks. We would sit in a candle lit room, surrounded by the sweetest scents and perfumes on earth, and talk plainly to each other; of dreams, of wishes, of life, and of death. The immortal soul was one of our most favorite debates, and I still disagree with you. If there were an immortal soul, yours would be in your heaven; the one you always pictured and strove for here in the mortal world. You are safe, happy; I shall join you soon enough, my sweet benediction.

**A/N: This is my new project! And I make an unbreakable vow to you all right now that I will finish this! This is just the preface, the next chapters will be longer, pinky swear. Obviously this story is AU so I don't want any comments on that, thank you very much. However if you can guess who I modeled this story after you get a prize, and that prize is...that I will stop being annoying. No, that prize is a fanfiction request, just a one-shot with any pairing you choose. So first three to review in with the right answer get it.**

**My beta is the wonderfully fabulous AlbuslovesGellertx3333333**


	2. Chapter Two: Know Your Place

"'Philomel, with melody sing in our sweet lullaby. Lulla, lulla, lullaby. Lulla, lulla, lullaby. Never harm nor spell nor charm come our lovely lady nigh so good night, with lullaby…'" The soft voice carried in the vast room. Black curtains did not allow the offensive light of day to enter and destroy the illusion. Candles burned, the hot wax making languid trails down the sticks, onto the table and floor. The air smelt sweet, reminding one of the days of old. Where flowers blossomed everywhere, and maidens dressed and danced with them for hours on end around the may pole.

"Blaise, you have such a wondrous voice, I'm surprised you did not give up your Lordship and run away with a troupe," Draco said smiling.

"You are too kind, your majesty." Draco cupped his cheek, and kissed his lips lightly, twirling his long fingers in the black locks.

"How many times have I told you to call me Draco? Please Blaise, continue," he said, breath ghosting over Blaise's lips. Blaise smirked.

"Distractions aren't conducive to recitations of this sort your majes- Draco." He licked his lips, and Draco smirked moving his tongue out to catch Blaise's, tasting the red win they'd both been drinking. His breath hitched deep within his throat.

"My apologies friend. Please, do continue."

Blaise cleared his throat, and sighed. "'Weaving spider, come not you here: Hence, you long-legged spinners, hence! Beetle black-'" He was cut short by someone slamming the door open, and rushing in; breaking the mystic quality of magic in the air.

"Your majesty!" A short, stout man yelled, as he tripped over the threadbare carpet and fell onto his pudgy little face; which by now had turned violet with embarrassment, and lack of breath . He quickly stood, gaining his countenance and apologized. "Your majesty, I've brought distressing news!" Draco sighed, and sat heavily down on the couch adorned with multicolor satins. He waved his gloved hand for the fat man to continue. "Dovland's parliament is deciding action to take against their surrounding kingdoms; whilst Leovius' king is deciding territories to invade. We're on both of those lists with no defenses prepared. What do you suggest we do your highness?"

Draco removed his gloves and ran his hands over the satin. He was only half listening as he had been presented with this problem earlier in the day by people far more informed than this gossip of a minister. The cool feeling of the fabric often calmed his temperament, and relaxed him. Blaise sat down, his back resting against the couch. Draco ran his other hand through his silky locks, marveling at the similarity between the two. He looked up when the man had stopped talking.

"If I were to fall to either of those two it would be Dovland." He could see the shocking effect he had on the man. Who would no doubt rather go to war, costing hundreds of live just to protect the name of the country. Draco sneered at him.

"You ought to be nicer to your Minister your Majesty, you might give the poor fellow heart problems."

"Your Majesty! You can't possibly think-" Draco approached the man in three long strides.

"What I think Minister, is that you presume too much. I want no defenses prepared as I can not stand the idea of war especially not against my own cousin! Leave my sight at once before you are rendered incapable of it!" The man squeaked fearfully, for the king's temper was legendary. He turned tail and ran, slamming the door on his way out. "Buffoons! The lot of them!" He seethed. Blaise was at his side in an instant.

"Your Majesty-"

"You know your place Blaise," he growled, eyes afire with fury. Blaise nodded, and slowly lowered himself to his knees, in front of his king.

He sat in his bedchamber later that night, on his knees, his head in his hands. "Why can't I just fly this place? Why must I be confined to such idiocy! This world is too much for me, and yet not enough; I can't bear the thought of remaining any longer." He left the cruel world, taken away by his dreams until the light of morning crashed in upon him. He cursed the sun.

**A/N: OMG! I LOOOVE DRACO! Writing for a mad king makes me soooo happy! Blaise is simply darling. Harry's POV up next!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Most Beautiful Shade

"Master Lupin, it's such a beautiful day would it be alright - that is may I borrow Diana and go into town? I need to pick up a few supplies and-"

Remus, the Stable Master, who had been there for nearly twenty years smiled benignly at Harry. Harry had always known him to be a generously kind man. After the death of his parents he took him and his twin brother, Dudley in. He even managed to get him the apprenticeship which allowed him to tend to the stables and horses. He often loved to go out for long rides in the woods, and take care of the horses, it relaxed him so; humans, he knew, could be so taxing on one's nerves. He would take over after Remus moved on.

Unfortunately his brother had to find his own way to make ends meet, and this made him bitter and resentful. Harry pitied him for this. Dudley frequently turned to a life of crime to acquire the things he thought he needed.

"Think nothing of it Harry. Got all your chores done I trust?" Harry nodded his head vigorously, and Remus chuckled. "Don't be too long though lad, the king is expected to go riding later in the afternoon, and he'll want his horse saddled and ready."

Harry had never met the king, very few could say they have. In the past whenever the king came to take his horse out for a ride Harry and Dudley were sent away, for the king's safety of course, Harry understood this. However he did sneak a peek when his majesty returned his horse. He was handsome, impossibly so, with long blond hair, that was contained neatly in a small plait down his back. He skin was alabaster in hue, and all but glowed in the sunlight. Harry had glimpsed him in parade, and heard tale of his beauty, but up close, he was incomparable, he resembled a god; like one from the ancient myths. Apollo sprung to the forefront of Harry's mind, and he smiled. His brother scorned him for his thinking, he said the kind was mad, lived in a land of dreams, and disassociated himself from reality. Nothing so beautiful, so ethereal could be mad.

He saddled up his favorite horse. A black mare with a fiery temper and firm resolve. He named her Diana when she was still a young foal after the goddess of the hunt herself.

He waved goodbye to Remus, and headed out. The ride to town wasn't long, but god was it beautiful. Apple trees blossomed everywhere; flowers swayed gently in the light breeze, and cardinals chirped their happy songs. Harry laughed as he caught himself humming along with their melody.

The town market was a busy, noisy place. Filled with women bustling about in their long dress, attempting to get their offspring under control, while the men ambled along talking amongst each other of sports and politics. The streets were dirty, littered with trash and the cruelty of the human race. Drunkards lay half dead in the side streets, with people walking over them, paying no mind. Disgusting creature, humans. Harry made his purchases, and felt his stomach rumble. He sat down at a local pub to get something to hold him over until he got back to the stables.

"Well look who it is! Brother what're you doing here?" Harry heard the familiar voice of Dudley, and sighed.

"Hello Dudley, I merely stopped to get a drink, what brings you here?"

"I reckon I work here. Helps pay the bills, and score with the ladies if you know what I mean by that. Though I don't suppose you do. Of course, if that pigheaded king did something about the state of his country I wouldn't have to work as hard as I do." Harry rolled his eyes. It was the same argument every time. Dudley caught the annoyance, and hint of apathy on his face. "Fancy the king do you? Think you could get inside the castle? Aren't you a stable boy or some such rot?"

"Why is that any concern of yours whether or not I can 'get into the castle'?" Harry clenched his fists, he hated when his brother got like this, all pushy and rude. It was unbecoming, especially in one so young. "I've never met the king Dudley, you know that," he said crossly.

"No, but you'd like to. Do you think he'd go for you? I hear he only likes cock. Although yours might be a bit small, even for the King of Queers." He laughed heartily. Harry slammed his fist down upon the table, making Dudley's ale fall to the floor with a clatter.

"That's enough Dudley! I will not be spoken to like this!" He stood, and scowled at his brother who was in everyway his opposite. "Make sure you remember to return the money you owe Remus. Don't spend it on liquor and cheap _entertainment_." With that Harry was gone, leaving ringing silence in his wake.

Harry was fuming ad he rode back. How dare his brother make such accusations against the king, and even if they were true what place of higher power was he in to judge his majesty?

As he returned Diana to her stall a man appeared in the door. Harry looked up from his tackle box to see who it was, expecting to find Remus with his dinner. Instead it was his royal highness, Draco Malfoy. In all Harry's anger he had completely forgotten he was coming. He almost forgot to bow when he stepped closer, almost.

"Rise good sir, and let me see your face," the king said, his voice calm and low. Harry looked up, meeting the king's stormy grey eyes. He was sure he was blushing. "Your eyes," his voice melted over him like butter, "the most beautiful shade I've ever seen." He cupped Harry's cheek, and the brunet's heart skipped a few dozen beats. The king's hand was not yet gloved for riding, and Harry could feel the warmth of the palm upon his cheek. The king stepped a bit closer, as if in a trance; his eyes never leaving Harry's. They were almost nose to nose now. "The exact shade of the Interstian flag," he continued softly, "and of the leaves, emerald and glowing, as the moonlight kisses them lovingly." He could feel the king's breath on his lips. Harry must've blinked for the king stepped back. "What is your name?"

"Harry, your majesty, Harry Potter."

"Ahh, you are the apprentice Remus keeps boasting about. I'm having a small dinner tomorrow night, and you would do me a great honor if you would consider attending."

Harry's jaw became slack. Surely he hadn't heard- had the king just- "Yes of course, your majesty. I'd be delighted!" The king smiled.

"Perfect," he said simply, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's chastely. "I look forward to it, Harry." Harry practically melted when the king said his name. He shook his head to get a hold of himself. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the king, though he suspected he already had. When he looked his majesty had gone. Harry smiled tenderly, and touched his fingers to his lips.

**A/N: Hello all! Alright well I wanna adress a point before one of my reviewers does. Draco seems to have taken a really really really quick liking to Harry, but hey, when you're king, and you can have anyone you want, especially someone as delicious looking as our young stable boy Harry why not make your affections clearly known. Draco has nothing to lose by showing his affections outright, and nothing to gain by playing games with Harry. Who by now must be freaking the fuck out! Don't worry Harry the world hasn't stopped turning I promise.**

**Oh yes, Dudley in this fic is Harry's twin. It helps with developing conflicts, and it'll all make sense as to why he needs a twin later on. "] Bear with me please a lot more characters are going to be thrown at you. Besides I didn't really change Dudley's demeanor.**

**Thank you kindly for reading this, and please review.**


	4. Chapter Four: Foolish Plebians

"I do not wish to be bothered with such excuses, Dumbledore. Is he coming tonight, or not?" Draco tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting the reply.

"Your majesty, he is on a tight schedule, as you very well know. He will arrive, but a tad later than first anticipated." Dumbledore's forever calm demeanor was one of the reasons Draco kept him around as his advisor. Of course, the damn twinkle in the deep blue eyes would surely not be missed should it cease to exist. Dumbledore had been his father's long-time friend, and Draco trusted the man with his life. He had quite a way with words, emerging victorious in every verbal contention, and Draco admired his levelheadedness.

"You may leave, Albus." Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully and left, clicking the door softly shut. Draco sighed heavily to himself hoping his guest wouldn't be too late, if he arrived at all, and proceeded to get ready.

His guests arrived promptly. They were his closest friends, and the people whose company

he enjoyed most. He was happy to see Harry arrive in what appeared to be his best cloak; it was black with a deep green trim that complimented his glowing eyes perfectly. Draco smiled at him and a small pink flush suffused Harry's cheeks. He fidgeted with his cloak but Draco stilled his hands.

"Harry I'm glad you could come. Everything is well with the stables?" Harry nodded.

"Remus doing well?"

The stable boy smiled delicately. "Yes your majesty, thank you for asking." He knew Harry would feel out of place amongst the noblemen, but hoped that he would become well adjusted before the night was out.

The dinner was a quite and friendly affair. Draco was delighted to see Blaise helping Harry to acclimate to the abnormalities of court life. As he was saying farewell to all and sundry a large crowd appeared at his front gate.

"Look!" a member of the throng shouted. He was perched upon something, allowing him to look over the heads of the assembly, and directly at the king. "The king is having a dinner party. How quaint. Perhaps he should stop lazing about and do something about Leovius' invasion!" Draco scowled. His chief of police was no help in holding these people back, or even silencing them for that matter. "Maybe he's too busy with his latest catamite! We need a king who is willing to fight! A king who does not live in dreams!"

Seeing that his guests had made it safely through the gate he slammed the door shut. Furious, he strode to his private study. The room wasn't empty; he could hear draws opening, and things being shuffled about: his ire rose. He opened the door silently. The person behind the desk did not seem to notice. His back was turned to him, but he could tell who it was in an instant from his crop of messy black hair and positively plebeian gait: Harry. _Even this angel is trying to hurt me. Possibly he too can sense the mad blood running through my veins. _"What are you doing here?" Harry whipped around, fear and regret etched on his face.

"Your majesty I- " Draco stalked over to his fireplace, unable to look at Harry any longer. Instead he stared into the gilded mirror above the mantle.

"Those common barbarians have no idea what they're talking about. I shall not forgive their mockery," he said darkly. His fisted his fingers through his hair, completely ignoring Harry who by now had begun to look on with concern. "I don't need a chief of police who is unable to discipline my people! My word shall be absolute, unquestioned; my will, law!"

"Your majesty -?" Harry asked tentatively.

_He's trying to speak to me…trying to deter me from my path, like so many others, like those common fools! I will _not _have it! _"This is madness, my dear Harry, and I will show you personally." He grabbed the ether and cloth from a hidden cupboard, and whipped around.

"Majesty -" He walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place. He pressed the cloth to Harry's nose allowing his green eyes to dull, and finally close before he relaxed in Draco's arms.

**A/N: Well hello, long time no see. I'm sorry for the months I have not posted anything. School finals, and life got in the way, they tend to do that, but I gave them a firm talking to I assure you. Okay so this part and the next are going to be short, but very important. I wish I could appologize, but this is the way I planned it. More coming up, stay tuned. Please review, they help a depressed soul such as myself.**


	5. Chapter Five: Forgive Me

Harry awoke to an acute pain in his shoulders and an obscure foggy feeling in the back of his head. He opened his eyes wearily finding that it wasn't much brighter than when his eyes were closed. His surroundings were dark, only a faint candle provided light. He appeared to be alone, but that conclusion was quickly retracted when he heard someone speak.

"Awake at last I see," whispered a cold voice from an unseen corner of the room. "Hmm, the ether might've been a bit too strong." The shadowed face of the king appeared in the dim light. "It was prescribed to help me sleep, but I've found a better use for it."

Dejectedly Harry attempted to sit up, and quickly found the reason for his shoulder ache. His wrists were tied to what appeared to be bed posts. He tried to wriggle from but the rope only cut deeper into his wrists. "Tut, tut, tut. You'll damage yourself that way Harry. Just lay still before you cut your beautiful skin." His clothes were also conspicuously missing; he blushed a deep scarlet which must have made his face appear blotchy in the gloomy flame.

The king moved from his position in the corner to the left side of the bed. "Do I frighten you?" he asked as he leaned forward and grabbed Harry's chin forcing his eyes to meet the blond's. He sneered, "I suppose I do. I even frighten myself at times." He kissed Harry's cheek, moving delicately down toward his neck. "Mad blood, cursed long ago, runs through my veins."

__

He looks so sad, so pained by this.

"I may go insane at anytime…I might have already." He sat on the bed, and then in one swift movement was astride Harry. He worked his way down Harry's body, kissing and touching gently. His body began to react in a way that surprised him. He was definitely aroused, which was unusual for someone in his position. His majesty, if he was aware of the effect he was having ignored it, continuing his rant.

"The longer I live, the uglier I shall become. Ugliness; I cannot stand the notion." Once he made his way down to his waist he stopped to lift Harry's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He slowly began to push himself in. It burned. Harry realized the king had already applied a warm oil on his length which took away from some of the pain. The king panted heavily. "Forgive my impurity." A single tear fell onto Harry's chest before the king began to thrust deep and fast.

__

There is nothing to forgive.

The next day found Harry outside the door to the king's study. He stared at the ornate wood in apprehension. This is where he was caught by the king not twenty-four hours before, rummaging through his personal effects. He rubbed the raw patch of skin on his wrist absentmindedly. Drawing a deep breath he rapped upon the door softly.

"Enter," came an equally quite whisper from behind the door.

His Majesty was sitting in the chair behind the mahogany desk, his hands clasped in a contemplative manner; he looked to have been struggling with an inner battle. Harry bowed respectfully and waited for the king to speak.

"Dearest Harry," he sighed, looking at Harry with big shining eyes of the purest blue. "I know you can't forgive me for the things I have done. It was your first time after all." Harry gaped at the man before him. Harry had not expected this upon being summoned by the king.

"Your Majesty, there is nothing to apologize for; I am your servant," _and I almost betrayed you, _he finished the statement in his head.

"No person should be used as such," he said into his hands. He stood and looked Harry straight in the eyes and touched his arm delicately, his fingers brushing painfully over the soreness of his wrists. Harry hissed under his breath. The king looked down worried. "Have I hurt you? What's wrong with your wrist?"

Harry pulled back when the king went to grab his sleeve. "It's nothing your Highness, please."

"Show me your wrist." He reached forward again, and again Harry pulled back. "Show me!" He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled the sleeve sharply up revealing a badly bruised and burned wrist. He repeated the action to the other wrist and found the same wounds. "I caused these." The words were stated rather than suggested. He tenderly kissed each of Harry's wrists, and drew him into his arms in a tender embrace. "I shall never let harm come to you again."

"Your Majesty?"

"Please Harry, my beautiful angel, call me Draco."

Harry walked slowly back to the stables after his talk with the ki- Draco. He smiled as he continued through the courtyard; he could still feel Draco's warm arms around him. Someone grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into an alley between the castle walls. A sweaty hand was pressed to his mouth. Horrified he looked up into all too familiar eyes: his almost identical twin. He nearly made the decision to bite the hand crushed against his mouth.

"Did you get what I sent you for?" Harry shook his head violently. Both to say no, and to get his brother's hand off his mouth. "You're completely useless. I sent you to find one simple key, and you can't even do that right," Dudley said, hatred dripping from his every word. Harry was barely able to breathe now, so in a last ditch effort, he resolved to bite the other man's hand. Dudley pulled back quickly tearing his hand from Harry's mouth. "You bastard!" A sharp smack was delivered to Harry's left cheek and he flew to the ground. "If you can't get a job done right, do it yourself," he said darkly, advancing on Harry with a menacing gleam in his eyes.

**A/N: Oh noes what is Dudders gonna do to poor Harry? I took this down today so I could add more on because it was too short. So here's a slightly longer version, and the next chapter shall be in Draco's POV and we'll find out what happened to Harry. Oh and no flames for teh rape, 'cause it wasn't. **


	6. Chapter Six: Magnificent Toys

The sun shone brightly into the room, shattering beams of light and color across the antique furniture and candle-holders. Draco sat at his desk in contemplation, playing with the shadow of his hand. Harry had forgiven him, in fact Harry hadn't understood why he had apologized in the first place. The boy was a saint, or else very twisted; he assumed it for the former and chuckled to himself. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. A young servant came in to announce the arrival of his long awaited guest: Severus Snape. He thanked the small girl who didn't appear to be any older than twelve for her height and the way she carried herself. He stood up straightening his cloak, and quickly went to meet his long time friend.

Severus was standing next to Blaise, chatting vivaciously. Draco smiled at his two friends and strode to meet them.

"Severus," he said pulling the man into a hug. Severus smirked before patting Draco lightly on the back.

"You shall wrinkle my coat if you hug any tighter Draco," he reproached softly. Draco released him and stepped back. Severus looked as he always did, shoulder length hair pulled tightly back, black pristine suit, and shoes shined to the point of reflection. Draco smiled.

"It's been too long, my friend. I hear you are working on a little something?"Severus laughed, a rich hearty sound that came from deep within his throat.

"Don't get any ideas, Draco. I wanted to keep it a secret from 'his Majesty' until it was completed." Draco coughed at the title. "You should know by now that I don't like surprises, Severus. And don't you think it would be a lovely gesture after you arrived late to me party?"

Severus rolled his eyes, throwing himself carelessly into the velvet covered seat. "You will find out soon enough. You're a king. Have some patience." Draco pursed his lips, causing Blaise to laugh next to him. He turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Severus has always had the uncanny ability to shut you up, Draco," Blaise continued to chuckle, and Severus joined him. Draco snarled. "He knows better by now, Blaise. When he was younger he used to throw horrid tantrums. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the little brat for more than five minutes. Several times I thought Lucius would take him out back and beat him senseless, or else give him to a family of gypsies. If his mother hadn't stepped in every time I fear he would have." That was one of the best things about Severus; he wasn't afraid to speak of Draco's parents. Draco's memories of them were few since they died when he was only eight, his mother in childbirth with his little brother, and his father in some far off battle after hearing of sweet Narcissa Malfoy's passing.

"I wish you would stop being such a tease, Severus. Please, just one little hint?" Draco schooled his features to look innocent and pouting. Severus would not be swayed by such common tricks.

"I will do no such thing Draco, so you can wipe that pathetic look off your face."

The blond king scoffed, waving a careless hand in his direction. "Then you have nothing more to offer me. When you feel like telling me, you may return."

"Alright, Blaise and I shall see you again when we 'may return'. Until then, please try not to act like such a child. You're twenty for God's sake." Severus stood gracefully, and straightening his coat he strode from the room, Blaise hot on his heels.

Draco slouched in his chair, arms folded tightly across his chest, his legs crossed at the knee: the epitome of petulance. Regardless of how angry he was with Severus he was too lazy to brood about it, so he ambled back to his study to hopefully get some work done. He opened the door and a familiar sight met his eyes. Harry appeared to be once again rummaging through his desk, desperately throwing things around. "Back again are we?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Tell me, what exactly is your fascination with my desk?"

Harry turned around aghast at being caught. Draco took a step forward; something was off with his beloved Harry, he could see it. He wore his usual clothes, his stable uniform, and his stance which was casual and unassuming. "Your Majesty?" the 'Harry' asked. He took a step back.

"You're not my Harry," he stated indefinitely.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Harry!"

Draco grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, looking deep into his eyes. His smirk widened. "No, you're not. I don't know who you are, but you look nothing like my Harry." He pushed him back roughly against the cabinet.

"That's impossible!" the imposter exclaimed. "Harry and I are identical! Even Remus has difficulty telling us apart!" Draco advanced again, not noticing the other man open the top drawer of the cabinet, finding a small handgun. He grabbed it quickly and pointed to Draco's face. "You will tell me how to get to the Malfoy treasure room, and you will tell me now."

Draco scowled, defeated. "Follow me." They walked out of the room, the imposter keeping the gun hidden against Draco's back. Thankfully for the both of them, no one crossed their path on the way to the secret room. They entered a grand library and traveled to the back where Draco touched a small looking red novel. The fake Harry jumped when the shelf moved aside to reveal a worn stairwell. "What's the matter Mister Imposter, you seem to be a bit worried. Shall we proceed?" The brunet pushed the gun sharper into Draco's back signaling he was to go first.

The stairwell was dark, and reeked of rotting wood and mold. The stairs creaked ominously as they descended them. "How far down does this go?" the other man asked looking down at the seemingly endless amount of stairs. Draco laughed outright.

_Silly peon,_ he thought smugly. "You shall know when you get to the bottom won't you?"

A match was lit to ignite one of the old torches hanging from the wall. It was handed to Draco who held it out in front of him not wanting to get his clothes any dirtier than they were getting, or to set his beautiful hair on fire. At last they reached a large flamboyantly decorated door; Draco turned to his captor.

"This is a secret only known to the Malfoy heirs. Quite an ingenious mechanism really." He grabbed the neck of one of the beautiful swan statues flanking the large door. He twisted its neck, and the door began to tremble, opening.

His captor's jaw was slack as they stepped inside the brilliantly glittering room. It was empty, not completely empty, but empty of the jewels and wealth the other man was probably seeking.

"What is this?" Mister Imposter asked incredulously. His eyes roamed the room looking for another secret door, but found none. Rows of small pots were enshrined against the far wall, magnificent and silver with beautiful gems encrusted into them. "Welcome to the Malfoy burial chamber," Draco said sweeping a hand around the room. "Is it to your liking?"

"Dammit, don't toy with me!" The brunet screamed waving the gun wildly around. "You take me to the real treasure right now, or I swear I'll shoot you where you stand!"

Draco's eyes glittered mischievously. "Go ahead and try." He stood with arms outstretched his head thrown back.

"I came here looking for your money, but I suppose if I can get rid of you once and for all I would be proclaimed a hero." He aimed the gun at Draco's heart, and pulled the trigger.

A small pop issued and Draco looked up smiling. Streams of decorative confetti fell from the barrel of the gun, pretty red, blue and green streamers along with yellow glitter all dancing to the floor at Draco's feet. "What the- " Draco quickly snatched the gun away from him and held it up. "I have these made by the finest crafters in Interstia," he said lovingly looking it over. "They make me all sorts of wonderful toys. Pity you didn't grab the one in the left drawer. I would have loved to see the how the bubbles looked in the different colored lights down here." He dropped the fake gun to the floor, and fully faced Mister Imposter, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Now what shall we do with you?"

**A/N: Dudley's an idiot. He thought he could capture Draco, tee hee. And look! there's Severus! He makes me giggle like a mad woman in this capture. I would give Draco to a family of gypsies personally. Next chapter up soon, promise. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Useless Indignities

Darkness and the sounds of the horses in their stalls were all Harry had. A gag on his mouth prevented him from screaming for help. His arms were bound, as were his legs; he was quite sufficiently trapped.

At once the doors burst open letting in an enormous amount of light. Harry squinted, and turned away to shield himself from it. He curled himself into a ball, frightened that his brother had returned victorious and would cause worse harm due to his success.

He heard the sound of heavy boots on the stone floor, and a gasping for air as if he had just run a great distance. He tried to make himself smaller, tried to disappear, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him stop. The gag was undone, the ropes cut, and in a matter of seconds, he was in someone's arms. Still blinded from the bright sunlight he couldn't make out their face, but he knew this embrace, the safe feeling of these arms wrapped around him, caressing his face, his hair, his body.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried," Draco whispered, pulling him ever closer.

Their lips met in a breathtaking kiss. Harry wished it would go on forever, but a sudden thought made him gasp.

"Your Majesty, what's happened to my brother?" Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Your brother?" he repeated.

"Yes, my brother. He went looking for you after tying me up here. Where is he?" Harry's tone became pleading and his eyes were burning into the king's.

"That man was your brother? You look nothing alike, I couldn't tell," Draco said, waving his hand apathetically. _No one's ever said that before._

"My brother didn't subject you to any indignities did he?" Harry asked worriedly, he had almost no inkling of what Dudley had planned to do.

"My brother, my brother, I want to hear no more of it," he said mimicking Harry's voice.

"Please, I know he was a criminal, but he is still the only family I have. Please Draco, have mercy." He wrapped his arms around himself as tears welled in his eyes. Draco looked at him and sneered.

"You wish to know what I did with your precious brother? Fine, I shall tell you. I shot and killed the bastard. He is in the Malfoy crypt which nobody enters, and soon nothing but white skull and bones shall remain!" Harry fell to his knees, but he refused to let the tears fall.

"I see." He lowered his head, letting the tears fall to the ground. He began to tremble with fear; it was near impossible to keep his composure with the knowledge that his only brother was gone, rotting away in a dark chamber. True, his brother had treated him with as much consideration as one might a stray dog, but there was a time, long ago, that they had been friends.

Harry recalled laughing with Dudley as they ran circles around villagers, hitting rocks with sticks in the dirt road; they hadn't been older than six at the time. It wasn't until they were older that they began to drift apart. Though aesthetically identical, Dudley had a much weaker will than Harry and gave in much easier when the other boys poked fun at his bookish brother. It pained him greater now possibly to know that Dudley had never meant to hurt him, but now would never get the chance to repent.

"Raise your head Harry," Draco said, lifting his chin gently with his forefinger. "What, are you sad?" Harry attempted to look away but Draco pulled him back with a sneer. "If you are sad, then cry. Do you despise me? You know the man nearly killed me."

"I understand, and how could I despise you? I am your servant. Your -"

"Lover," Draco finished tracing the boy's face with a slender finger. Harry turned at his touch, lowering his gaze. "I am glad you are safe, glad he did nothing to harm you, but please, allow me a few tears for the only family member I had left, my brother, Dudley."

The tears began to flow in earnest now, and he couldn't stop himself from collapsing onto his hands an knees. _  
_

_Dudley, you have done some very foolish things, but I hope wherever you are you are happy. _

Draco knelt down and touched Harry's shoulder again tenderly. Harry looked up into the king's eyes. They showed such love and compassion that Harry was nearly bowled over from the powerful emotions. A small smile danced upon the blond's lips. He put a hand into the inside of his cloak and brought out a beautiful key. It was an old key, well crafted and gorgeous in its gold design.

"I want you to have this Harry." He placed the key into his palm. It was cold against his warm skin.

"What is it?" He asked examining it closely.

"It is the key to the castle's underground tunnels," he said softly, caressing his cheek. "I have lost to you, my dear Harry." He stood up taking Harry with him. "See for yourself. Your brother is alive. He is merely asleep, but if left long enough he will die." Harry was stunned. He couldn't utter a single word as Draco gave him a delicate kiss upon the lips before turning to leave. He was at the door before he said, "I don't own a handgun, I'm useless with them."

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, and I know this chapter is short; it was supposed to be much longer but I've lost motivation, so unless something inspires me it'll stay at this crappy non-ending.


End file.
